deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ImagoDesattrolante/Galaxy Man vs. QWOP vs. Cool Cat vs. Raiden
Description Battle of characters! Who will win in this fight of power? Interlude Voldo: Characters. There's a been a lot of them around and shit Cut Man: Here, we are taking four glorious fighters for a battle to the Death. HAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SO FUCKING CLEV- Voldo: Galaxy Man, the best robot master waifu. Cut Man: Cool Cat, best neko husbando must lewd Voldo: QWOP, the best muscly husbando ever tbh Cut Man: And Raiden, a guy with a sword Voldo: I do not care enough to say anything else so we're making them fight, yeah Galaxy Man Galaxy Mang Theme Voldo: This guy can make black holes and shit, which is able to suck up the universe and shit- it's really not but we will leave that in Cut Man: He is canonically like Moon to Small Planet tho Voldo: He can throw concrete at people, manipulate space and shit, travel MFTL Cut Man: He also has Waifu manipulation Voldo: When in trouble, he can summon Eric Schneiderson (The 10003303030e304030340 year old construction site worker, I may add) to erase his foes from existence Cut Man: Hot. Now onto Cool Cat Kitten Neko Cat Cool Cat EPICEST SONG EVER Voldo: This guy is so op he can destroy multiverses just by saying the word cyberbully 0.1 times. Cut Man: He is so fast he is above the 57484855845845638434683468th dimensional concept of speed. Voldo: He has abilities like Complete Assenal, Perfection, Super Strength, Super Speed, Invulnerability, Bara Manipulation, Waifu Manipulation, Husbando Manipulation, Fanboy Manipulation, Copyright Manipulation, Bullying Manipulation, Manipulation Manipulation Nothingness Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation, History Manipulation, Dank Manipulation, Universe Creation, Evolution Manipulation, Nonexistence, Yee Manipulation, Dank Matter Manipulation, Human Manipulation, Heart Manipulation, Concept Destruction and loads of other shit I do not care enough to list. Cut Man: He is kinda a glass cannon though since he can only resist 4558584853858384854384384543834854684353485436 foe. And not to mention, while having 694506590654645645754764574564 years of experience...he has very '''little smarts. Voldo: '''Eggs-fucking-zactly. QWOP Voldo: This guy is fast, clocking in at above the 885845838545435435843583458348543534232232382342384232th dimensional concept of speed. Cut Man: He can destroy multiverses just by running at that speed. Think about that for a''' fuckin'' sec. Voldo: He can also survive multiversal destruction...40 '''tenatrillion' times. That's ten trillions or something. Cut Man: While he is OP like this, he does have a lot of weaknesses. First off, he's got no actual hax or abilities other than his superhuman strength, speed or durability. He's got so much muscles that if you hit them, they'll basically explode. Raiden Voldo: This guy can move at Mach 2000+ speeds- that's 20 hundreds! He moves so fast composite Flash would seem Mach 2000 to him... while he would be quadrillions of times FTL! Cut Man: He can throw millions and tons and slice apart universes in Blade Mode. Murasama can slice apart megaverses and all those with above durability will be weakened with every swing. Voldo: He also has loads of haxed weapons that bypass durability, meaning he can hurt foes with enormous durability. And if he needs to go rough he WILL go rough, with the Stick of Justice, a indestructable godly weapon in mass destruction and creation that can send lightning chanelling through his enemies by the gods. Cut Man: Even though he's got that hax and speed, he falls low in the durability and strength departments- being only town and shit. Death Battle Conclusion Category:Blog posts